Bloody Wings
by Corie101
Summary: (REWRITTEN VERSION) She wasn't supposed to know. No one was. Yet there she sat, crying over who I used to be, and the family I used to have. It wasn't supposed to be this way, and I felt my chest tighten painfully.
1. Split

**A remake of my other story, also named 'Bloody Wings'. When I complete this one, the other will be deleted, unless you guys want it to stay up. This is also going to be rated teen, but much less Anguishy then the last one. Platonic Link/Pit. Set in Smash 4 this time. Spoilers for Kid Icruas: Uprising and Fire Emblem: Awakening, but I'm later chapters. **

**-Corie**

**Fun Fact: **Lucina is my bae. Dark Pit is also my bae. Put two baes together and wonderful things happen.

My eyes narrowed. This was it. The defining moment. My hands ached from strain of holding my weapons, and silence filled the air, tense with competition. My opponent's hand came down, and BAM! Link played down a seven. I smirked to myself, itching to place my cards. I waited three seconds before shouting.

"Lack of saying I like this game!" My smirk could no longer be contained, and I grinned at Link. Since the guy couldn't talk, the game was very frustrating.

When Link first heard about the game where he didn't need to speak, he looked really excited. I almost felt bad about 'forgetting' to tell him some of the rules where you did need to speak. Luckily, Link wasn't going to back out, even though he had the most cards out of all of us. And by 'us', I mean Marth, Lucina, Miss Zelda, and Pitto. Trust me, He had a _lot_ of cards. Miss Zelda sighed, and rubbed her head. Ever since she separated from Sheik, the Princess (was Zelda a queen now? Marth changed into a 'Hero-King', whatever that means,) had been getting really bad headaches and random magic bursts. Knowing it was my turn, I slammed down another card.

"I really, really like this game!" I stood on my chair and shouted. "The game is mow! I win!"

Link slumped in his chair and placed about half the deck of cards on the table, glad the game was over. Pitto chucked them on the table, and Zelda simply added her cards to Link's pile. I tossed mine in the air, grinning as they rained down around me like confetti. Lucina gave a small huff of annoyance before congratulating me.

"I am the champion, my friends~" Marth sighed, a slight smile on his face as I sang.

"Good job Pit, once again, undefeated."

"I know! Isn't it gre-" Apperently, dancing on a chair that had been crashed into by Pokémon and other small children wasn't a very good idea, as I tripped.

I shouted, hands outstretched, and Zelda have a small gasp as I collided into her. A bright, searing light overcame the room, and it felt as if my soul was seprated from my body. Suddenly, I saw him, flying below me.

_"No! Not that close!"_

A shout of pain escaped me as I was blasted to the otherwise of the room, slightly singed from the attack. The memory was knocked out of mind while I layed there, groaning. Everyone who had been playing, except for Pitto, who had left, was on the ground. Link and Marth were the first ones up, the Prince of Altea helping me up while Link and Lucina helped Zelda.

"Ugh," I murmurd, rubbing my head. Everything was spinning, and slightly blurred.

"Are...ll...ght?" I was suddenly aware I was sitting on a chair, Marth peering into my eyes, rather concerned.

"W-What?" I looked at him, and he frowned.

"I think Pit might have a concussion," Marth said, turning to where Lucina was rubbing Zelda's back, looking concerned.

"Wait," I said. My words came out sort of sluggish, but I was pretty confused. "Miss Zelda, are you crying?"

Lucina shot me a glare (that I ignored) and Zelda looked at me, tears streaming down her face. I don't think anyone had seen Zelda cry before.

"I'm s-sorry Pit, I saw and felt e-everything!" Marth and Lucina exchanged worried looks, and Link came back with a cup of something.

I didn't know what she was talking about. Suddenly, I realized.

She knew.

She knew what I had hid from everyone except Palutana. The reason I had was so childish, why no one came and visited me during the holidays, even though Skyworld was filled to the brim with Angels. Zelda knew why I couldn't fly.

And I couldn't stop it.

I stood, knocking the chair back. Marth said something about me sitting down, and that I probably was injured from the blast. A tight feeling squeezed my chest, and it was hard to breath.

"You know about him?" I murmured. I felt light headed. I was sure Marth was holding me up at this point.

"Daedalus," Zelda said. I froze. My breath hitched, and panic ripped through my mind. Marth put a hand on my shoulder

"Pit? Are you-" Acting on impulse, I shoved Marth away. It was to much. My breathing became faster and faster, and I saw the Prince catch himself on the table. He looked shocked and said something, but I couldn't hear. My brain felt like mush. I grabbed my hair and wrapped my other arm around my stomach, replaying what had happened that one day.

She knew.

She knew.

She knew.

Slices of pain shot through my wings, and I was vaugly aware of tears streaming down my face.

_"If you fly to high, you'll fall!" _

His words still rang loud and clear.

I should've listened.

I should've listened.

I should've listened.

I bolted out the door. I heard Marth shout my name, slipping into Japanese. I didn't care. I was trapped. Running into the vast forest behind the mansion, I let my thoughts feed my sense of panic. If Zelda knew, she would tell, and then everyone would know. She said she felt all my pain. Zelda had felt the burning, the sudden impact of water, the snap and the screams-

Branches snagged at my clothes and wings, leaving tears and cuts all over then. My laural crown had fallen off at some point, and I gave a cry of pain when I tripped on a tree root, skidding a couple feet before sliding to a stop. I curled up into a ball, sobbing, wishing the chest pain and nausea would stop.

_"It's okay son, we'll get out of here, and we'll be okay." _

I remember his warm touch, pulling me into a hug. I remember the clicks of metal, his fine craftsmanship being strapped onto him. I clutched at the grass, eyes tightly closed.

I had to stop remembering.

I had to stop remembering.

I had to stop remember-

My eyes wrenched open, and I threw up.

"_Hnng_..." I groaned, and wiped my mouth, a constricting feeling flashing through my chest. I stood, dizzied, and ignored the pile of bile. Stumbling forward, I noticed how much my head hurt. In fact, _everything_ hurt. I managed to get a couple of feet ahead before falling into a tree, collapsing against it's rough bark.

I didn't understand. Why did those memories have to come back now? I hadn't had nightmares for years. I felt as if I was chocking to death. Was I? I didn't hear a soft voice call my name. Numbness spread through my feet, and I threw up again, swearing and shivering as I leaned against the tree's freezing cold bark. I felt detached from the world, and not in a good way. Like a puppet, it's master no longer controlling it. The last time I had felt like that was when I was put into that Ring. My eyes flew open. I screamed.

I was looking _at my body. _I couldn't take it anymore. Why, why, _why _did it have to happen now? I sobbed.

"...Pit? Pit! Please come out!" The unfamiliar voice was concerned, just like his.

"_Son, please, don't fly close to the sun." _

_"Yeah dad, I know. I'll be safe, don't worry." _

_"I love you. " _

_"I love you too." _

I sat down, and screamed.

**In the original version, I was going to have Pit's family go out for dinner or something and have them be murdered, and the attack slice Pit's wings up so they stopped growing or something, but you can tell I didn't do that this version. Cookies to whoever guesses Pit's past! I think this version will be two chapters, not three like I wanted the other story. I hope my writing has gotten better! I would like constructive criticism. Also, in my other authors note, for the original story, I said something about a story called 'Dark Hearts' and I'm afraid I will not be working on that anymore. However, I have been writing a story with a similar theme called 'Singing Villans and Silent Heros' (SVASH) which will be out quickly, as my cousin/beta reader is almost finished Betaing it. I hope you enjoyed, and the next chapter of this story) along with the first chapter of SVASH) will be out in a week or two. **

**Feel free to come PM/Chat me at anytime. **

**- Corie101**


	2. Stitched

**I** **made it pretty easy to guess what Pit's background was, and I'm pleasantly surprised so many people are excited how I will tell it. Surprisel I decided to stick with three chapters, so ya'll have to wait another week. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, all of you get digital cookies!**

**-Corie**

**Fun Fact: **My friend just died her hair like Lucina's and the resemblance is uncanny.

I couldn't believe it. I must have been insane- completely bonkers. Tears streaming down my face, I choked on my breath. No one wanted an insane person to lead their army, much less fight in tournaments. I was sick, I had treated my friend like crap, and I had pushed Marth aside like he was nothing. Marth is a pretty sensitive guy, after being betrayed by all his friends in his world before building his kingdom back up. I was no better then them.

I cried harder.

Still disconnected from my body, I dIdnt notice the crunching of leaves and an unfamiliar voice speak.

"Pit!" The voice grabbed my attention, and I looked up, trying to avoid looking at my trembling body. It was Link! He looked around for a moment before spotting my body, and running towards it. He raced right past me, and a sob forced itself out my throat. I was invisible. I crawled beside the green-clad hero, watching him try and shake my body awake.

"C'mon Pit," A small part of me wondered if he could always speak, but I simply watched Link's attempts.

"Marth and Zelda are quite worried. Let's go back. We can have hot chocolate and soda- and maybe even ice cream, alright? Take deep breaths," Link tried with no avail to have my body respond. It simply sat there, limp as I felt.

I scooted closer to Link, avoiding my body, and listened to him try and make me responsive. Choking down my tears and wiping my nose, I tried to follow what Link said to do. It felt a lifetime passed before tears stopped running down my face.

"Pit, you need to wake up," Link said, and I felt tears threaten to return. I had failed him. Link closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead in annoyance. I closed my eyes as well, and decided to touch my body's leg, in hope I'd get reconnected. It seemed to work. I felt heavier. A sense of panic filled me, and a collapsing feeling in my chest. My eyes flew open, and I coughed and gagged as I tried to regain my breath. Link rubbed my back, realizing I was responsive.

"It's okay, take deep breaths, you're hyperventilating." Link said calmly. The fit wracked my body, and I squeezed my eyes shut, tears leaking out, against my will. After a minute passed, I took several deep breaths, my lungs grateful for the oxygen. I leaned back against the tree.

"Why is this happening to me?" The words scarcely left my mouth, but somehow Link managed to hear.

"You're having a panic attack," Link explained in a calm voice. "It's natural, and not your fault."

"But it is," I murmured, cracking an eye open to look at him. "It is my fault." I closed my eyes again, a weight settling itself in the pit of my stomach.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

I did. I wanted to scream, cry explain all my feelings. I wanted to tell Link everything- about my father, the tower, the wings, the burning metal searing my flesh, the scream of my father as I fell, the snap-

"No. I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright." We sat in silence, and the crushing feeling in my chest began to subside. After a minute, I stopped focusing on breathing more curious about Link talking. Ignoring his light headed I was, I sat up completely, and opened my eyes.

"You can speak?"

"Well, no," Link admitted. "I have a small fairy that does it for me. I 'say' the words, but it uses it's magic to actually vocalize them. I'm mute."

"Oh," I said, and groaned, leaning forwards a bit. I clutched my stomach, willing the nausea to go away.

"Why don't you speak much then?"

"Oh, I'm not used to using the fairy. That, and it sleeps most of the time, or I keep it out of the way for the battles."

"It'd be nice not to speak." I thought of all the times my cockiness had gotten me into trouble, and allowed others to be hurt.

My eyes felt heavy, and in closing them, leaning back into the tree. A sudden sense of relief washed over me, and I no longer felt a crushing pain in my chest. The nausa still remained. We sat there, and I must have fallen asleep, because when Link spoke it was much darker.

"Would you like to go back?"

"Hmm?" I said, cracking open an eyelid.

"Would you like to go back to the mansion?"

I hesitated. "Yeah, I'd like to go to bed."

"I could carry you, and you could sleep," Link offered, and put down a small grass doll he had been making, but I shook my head and streched my arms above my head. Bad idea. I felt bile move up my throat, and I curled into a ball, one hand clutching my stomach, the other on my mouth. I gagged.

Link patiently held my hair as I threw up, coughing and choking on the vomit. My chest heaving, I sputtered out many apologies. Ugh, if I looked as bad as I felt, I might as well have been Medusa, causing people to scream when they look my way. It was then I realized how much everything _hurt. _

_"_Are you alright now?" Link asked, and I nodded, wiping tears. A pair of sturdy arms picked me up, and I didn't complain.

"Tell me if you need to vomit, okay?"

"Yeah," I nodded, and closed my eyes. Luckily, I didn't vomit on the way back. I noted that Link walked through forest for a long time, vaugly wondering how far I'd ran in my panic. I was half asleep, my limbs sore and head pounding from all the stress and branch run-in's of today. Link, after about 10 minutes of walking, stopped, and picked up my laural crown. I half-got out and half-tumbled out of his arms, causing him to give a small 'oh' of surprise.

"I can walk now, thank you." Link smiled, and handed me my crown. I took it, but did not put it on. I didn't feel worthy. My legs felt like jelly, and my stomach queezy. The small (and larger) cuts I had sustained burned against the cooling air, and my legs almost gave out a couple of times.

"We're here," Link said, and suddenly I had a terrible thought, sending a chill of panic through me.

"What happened to Marth? Did I hurt his feelings?" I knew Marth was sensitive, and I hoped my rash actions didn't push him away, and cause him to run away like I did.

"No, Marth understood you were panicing, he's not offended,"

Smash Mansion loomed over me, and I puffed out my cheeks like Kirby did. I began to walk forward, realizing air from my mouth. I reached out to open the door, but stopped, my face burning up in embarrassment as I thought over what happened. I probably looked so _stupid _during my episode. Why did everyone else have to witness it? I covered my face, groaning.

"I can go first," Link offered, and I nodded, my hands covering my face.

"Oh, Pit," Link said hesitantly, his hand hovering over the doorknob like mine did. I peaked through my fingers to show he had my attention.

"Can you not tell everyone I can speak?"

"If you don't tell anyone I threw up, and cried," I responded. He smiled, and I knew we had a deal. Link opened the door, and entered.

"Link!" I saw Zelda race to the doorway, looking concerned and tired. "Did you find him?"

Link nodded and stepped out of the way of the doorway, so I could enter. I wasn't sure what I was expecting, but a large warm hug from Zelda, one of the most serious Smasher's, wasn't it. I returned her hug, fighting back tears. My dad used to hug me like this...

"Are you alright?" She asked pulling away. I nodded, noticing I felt dead on my feet.

"Everyone has been so worried," I looked at the Queen, confused.

"Everyone?" Zelda guestured to the room, and I noticed Marth was talking to Palutana in a corner, both their brows furrowed with worry. A sudden pang of guilt hit me as I realized she couldn't communicate with me without my laural crown, and had no idea what had gone on. Lucina was sitting on the couch, putting a cold compress on Dark Pit's head, who was laying down. Lucina's look of sadness and compassion sent another wave of guilt when I realized Pitto had to go through everything.

Dark Pit spotted me, and immediately sat up. I felt the rush of light-headness he experienced, and he marched towards me.

"Dark Pit, you need to rest," Lucina begged, standing up to go after him. She didn't get far before my clone socked me right across my face. My vision failed me, and I stumbled, Lucina grabbing Pitto before he could punch me again.

"Pitto!" Palutana shouted, her attention grabbed by the sound of his fist meeting my fave.

Pitto struggled against Lucina, but the warrior had a tight grip. I recovered my footing, and stood facing him.

"WHAT THE HE-"

"I'm sorry," I whispered, and Dark Pit fell silent, Lucina loosening her grip on his arms.

"W-what?"

"You didn't know before." I muttered, ignoring everyone around me. "And then you had to experience it all." Tear began streaming down my face, and I saw a couple escape Pitto's eyes as well.

"It was your fault," he growled, and I slid to the floor, sobbing. Hiccups wracked my chest, and I couldn't breathe.

"I know, I'm sorry," The words kept tumbling out of my mouth, stuck on repeat as Pitto slid to the floor as well, leaning into Lucina's warm embrace for support. I realized Palutana had embraced me as well.

"It's okay Pit," she murmured, and stroked my hair, like she had done after the incident when I woke with nightmares. "I saved you,"

That only made me cry harder. I sobbed and sobbed until my voice was horse and I had no tears left. Night had fallen by then, and my legs asleep from the position I had been sitting in.

"I think," Palutana said, helping me up. Dark Pit had fallen asleep in Lucina's arms, and she hummed lullaby to him. "You need to go to bed, and sleep the day's events away."

I wanted to. I wanted to curl up in my blankets, trapping myself from the outside world and going on with life tomorrow like nothing happened. Like I did everyday.

"No," I turned to Link, Zelda and Marth, who looked at me with concern.

"I owe everyone an explaination."

**Okay guys, second chapter down, one more to go. My cousin, who has a life, is still editing the first Chapter of my other Fanfiction, ****_Singing Villans and Silent Heros_****so I believe it will come out in two week intervals, or one month intervals. However, here is a preview:**

Princess Zelda watched over the colosseum, her gloved hands folded in her lap. The man she pretended was her father was grinning beside her, yelling with joy as the participants belows swiped at each other with blades. The King was cloaked in red, much like the participants of the game he loved to host. These gladiator games made two people fight for the death. Zelda watched as the familiar figure swiped their blade with practice.

It wasn't supposed to be this way.

"Marth! Marth! Marth! Marth!" The crowds, filled with the rich and drunk, cheered with anticipation as the masked swordsman swung at the slave, sending him to the ground. Zelda knew that it was not Marth fighting to the death, but infact his descendant, Lucina Lowell. The girl had been thrown into this war ridden Hyrule, along with many other smashers after the attack. Zelda shivered with the reminder of how Smash Mansion fell. The memories of the Primids and Risen attacking and taking Lucina, along with her memory, to this wartorn Hyrule were like a fresh song in her mind.

Zelda couldn't wait to write a new melody, Nd fix everything.

**I hope it sounds good so far! Please review and tell me if I've made any grammical mistakes, along with how I can improve my writing! You may have to wait longer then a week to read the next chapter, Finals are coming up!**

**With Love,**

**Corie**


End file.
